


Changing the Weather

by AlphaShae, shaetil (AlphaShae)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Completed, Gen, Nakama, Nakamaship, fluffy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/shaetil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sunny has been caught in a huge storm, and although the crew has weathered the last six days of pounding waves, they are all at their limit. So why does Sanji seem so energetic? And why is he being so considerate towards the other men of the crew?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the Weather

Zoro was incredibly, bone-achingly tired. It wasn't the sort of weariness that came from training, or the irritating sleepiness that lingered after Luffy pestered him and didn't let him nap - this was the sort of mind-numbing exhaustion that could only come from something as serious as the six-day hurricane that was even STIlL battering the Sunny. It wasn't just him though, most of the crew was worn down. This overall misery exposed all the raw, ugly, and weak emotions that the crew normally hid deep inside. Chopper was sobbing over the table - his little arms to tired to even hold his tea. Nami was snarling at Franky about the jammed paddle wheel setting in the soldier dock system and the normally jovial cyborg was growling back about how the shitty storm was damaging the ship but he couldn't make full repairs until they navigated to clear seas. Brook was silent while Usopp complained non-stop about how the weather at his home island was better for his various deadly conditions. Robin was muttering to herself as she tried to dry a few valuable books over Sanji's stove. Even Luffy was annoyed and subdued - chewing his meat slowly, and listening to Nami's angry words growing louder. Everyone was visibly sick and tired of trying to survive this monstrous storm. Everyone except Sanji.

Zoro slumped over the table and watched as the shitty cook still twirled and grinned like a fool. He didn't understand it. Sanji was definitely as tired as the rest of them - his ridiculous dancing was missing a few steps and his movements were far from sharp. However the cook was putting on a shitty face like there was nothing wrong.

It was even weirder when Zoro thought about how the cook was actually treating the whole crew the same today. The men were getting just as many special treats and kind words as the women. Zoro watched as Sanji set down a giant, heart-shaped chocolate-chip cookie down in front of Chopper before ruffling the little reindeer's soggy fur.

Sanji noticed him watching as he straightened, and the cook looked right back at him directly before fucking BEAMING the biggest smile Zoro had ever seen. Zoro jerked in shock and sat up straight. What the hell had gotten into the love-cook? Did this storm have some sort of personality-changing magic?

Crossing his arms, Zoro set his jaw and watched closely as the cook returned to his stove. He placed a gentle hand on the small of Robin's back as he leaned in to listen to her complaints about the broken window in the library. Zoro watched as Sanji said something to the agitated archeologist and she replied before handing over the dripping volume in her hands and returning to sit at the table with relief on her face. Sanji separated each wet page with a delicate touch, blotting the rainwater carefully with one of his clean dish-towels, and finally he set that book on the counter before repeating his actions with the next volume. He worked quickly, and soon there was a little stack of Robin's poor book. Zoro raised an eyebrow when the cook then took the whole stack and carried it into the freezer. Robin seemed unperturbed by this odd behavior, and she actually smiled when Sanji emerged just a few moments later. "Thank you, Mr. Cook."

Sanji flashed that brilliant smile once again with hearts practically flying out of his eyes, "Anything for my lovely Robin-chwaaaaan!"

Zoro snorted and grumpily slumped back onto the table. What an idiot. It must be some rain-activated curly-idiot power that was making the cook act so unnaturally perky. The shitty bastard should just sit his ass down and whine with the rest of them. Speaking of which… Zoro shot Usopp a dark look. The shitty longnose's complaining was really starting to wear him down. He hadn't worked nearly as hard as any of the other crewmembers through this storm and he had no fucking right to be bitching as much as he was right now. He needed to just man up and deal with the shitty storm like they all were.

Sanji re-entered Zoro's field of vision carrying a large bowl with several fat gourds inside. "Hey, Usopp. I need you to hollow these out for me. I want to use these in a soup."

Usopp's nose drooped and his whine grew even more grating on Zoro's ears, "I wish I could but my arms have been inflicted by a terrible infection! If I move them too much I'll die!"

Sanji blinked, "I'm sorry to hear that. I had thought you'd like to keep the gourd afterward. On the last island I saw that artists were cutting designs into hollow gourds like these and drying them out so they could put candles inside."

Gourd candles? Zoro tilted his head. Trust the curly-cook to find out anything and everything that had something to do with food.

Usopp reached out for the bowl in Sanji's arms, "Well you did say this was very important right? I can't let the crew starve! I guess I can stand to make at least one…"

"AWESOME! MAKE A ROBOT!" Luffy grappled with the sniper as Usopp tried to protect the very large gourd he'd picked out. Sanji handed Usopp some small knives and a few spoons. "Go ahead and let Luffy try. Just do the cutting for him?"

"Are you sure, Sanji?" The cook grinned and nodded.

"LET'S MAKE A ROBOT!"

"Can I make one too?" Zoro craned his neck to see Chopper tugging on the cook's pantleg. Sanji bent and patted the doctor's hat, "Of course!"

Zoro watched as the three huddled over the gourds, giggling as they eagerly scooped all the flesh from inside each curcubita. Zoro was a little startled when Brook suddenly burst into laughter beside him. "I feel so excited to see talented artists at work! My heart is all aflutter! But alas! I have no heart!" Brook's bones rattled with mirth, "Yohohohohoho! Skull joke!"

Zoro straightened just enough to rest his elbow on the table and prop his chin in his palm as he watched Brook scurry over to the corner of the galley and retrieve his violin case, "Allow me to provide a merry tune to inspire your work gentlemen!" The skeleton musician cackled madly as he began to scrape out a toe-tapping jig on his instrument.

Nami glared at the jolly skeleton, "I can't think with all this damn noise!"

"I apologize for all the ruckus my sweet swan." Sanji gave an exaggerated bow as he placed a large slice of chocolate cake, piled high with fluffy, whipped cream and glossy fruits in front of her. "Would you like me to make them stop?"

Nami accepted the fork the cook was offering and her frown lessened slightly, "Don't bother. They never listen anyway."

Sanji placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of Robin before clasping his hands and wiggling his ass ridiculously, "Nami-swan is too adorable when she pouts! And so insightful! My heart only beats for the sake of your happiness!"

Nami waved him away, but Zoro caught her smiling as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of her special treat. Sanji was still smiling as he obediently left Nami's side and approached Franky. "Are you busy? Because that device you made for me needs to be cleaned and I can't figure out how to take it apart. I'm still not used to it, and it would be nice if you showed me how it works again?"

"You mean the Franky-super-chopper? It's super easy! Let me show you, bro." Franky got up and joined Sanji over by the kitchen counter where the two of them talked animatedly while Franky unscrewed various machine parts.

Zoro looked around the room. Everything felt completely different. Everyone was still tired, but it was only physical. There were smiles all around, and laughter rang out over the cheery music and the clank of machinery. Zoro sat back in his chair, and he didn't really want to stop the smile that crept onto his own face. That damn, shitty cook. He had known exactly what he was doing.

He was watching Chopper giggle as Usopp carved his likeness into one of the smaller gourds and the hand on his shoulder caught him off guard. Zoro looked up to see Sanji grinning down at him. The cook put down a bottle of good nihonshu on the table in front of him. He could feel the warmth radiating off the glass on the skin of his arm. As usual, the cook had heated it to perfection. "Drink up, marimo." Sanji gave his shoulder a friendly pat before he wandered over to chat with Brook.

Zoro lifted the bottle to his lips and shuddered with delight as the excellent alcohol warmed his throat all the down to the pit of his belly. Even though the storm was still raging outside and Zoro knew he'd be back out fighting the elements all too soon - right now he felt that he wouldn't change a thing. He watched as Sanji fished a dry pack of cigarettes out of drawer, and he lifted his bottle to the cook with a nod of thanks. Sanji noted his gratitude with a smile as he leaned against the counter and slowly exhaled a stream of smoke.

The Sunny was home, but Zoro felt even more so now that the galley was its heart. This room was full of laughter, warmth, and good food - and it was all thanks to Sanji. The cook came over with his own recently-poured glass of whiskey and sat down at the table. Zoro grinned at him, "Did you hit your head on the mast out there? You're being less shitty today."

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Ungrateful bastard. Storms like these are deadly not just because of the weather. They wear a man down and kill his soul." Sanji tapped the ashes off his smoke and took a drink, "It's life or death and you have to keep your spirits up. Otherwise the ocean will crush you and swallow you whole."

Zoro nodded in agreement, "So you decided not to be an asshole then? To save our lives?"

Sanji gave him a look of mild annoyance, "Well it's not like you'll ever be miss Suzy sunshine. Also it's part of my job. Sad faces make good food tasteless."

Standing up, the cook downed the rest of his alcohol, "I want to get these dishes washed and put away before we have to go back out." He walked away and Zoro only waited a few moments before he got up to help. Sanji had already rolled up his sleeves and his arms were coated in suds. He held out a dish with a grin, "Here, Zoro."

"You don't have to say that every time."

Sanji just laughed.


End file.
